


Effective Ways to Communicate

by cartadazucchero



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Erik You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartadazucchero/pseuds/cartadazucchero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no reason to Charles to like him.<br/>Or so Charles thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effective Ways to Communicate

To make it clear. Charles Xavier did not like Erik Lehnsherr . Not even a little bit.  
Maybe he admired to him, to his strong and bold opinions, to the way that he sees life, to his dashing body, to his distractively  intense look. But no, Charles didn't like him.  
Maybe he was impressed, there was nothing wrong with that. Anybody would be impressed by him. But this didn't change the fact that Erik was an unsociable jerk who always acted meanly towards Charles.  
There was no reason to Charles to like him.  
Or so Charles thought.  
*

 _His back arched against the soft touch of the sheets. A warm touch grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Charles could feel the weight above him, he could hear his breathing. Then he felt his kisses on his body. All over his body. On his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. His kisses dangerously went deep. When his mouth met with his cock, he couldnt help but moaning loudly and gripping sheets tightly._  
 _Before the warmness around his cock threw him over the edge, he stopped and  rose over Charles's body. That was when he saw his face._  
 _Erik smirked shortly. He muffled something with his breathless voice and contained kissing his neck._  
 _Charles was speechless. Shocked, mortified, but his body was betraying him. He heard himself screaming his name as he started fucking him slowly. His body was craving for the next thrust._  
 _With Erik's shuffling breath in his ear, they both reached the climax their bodies suffered for. Erik buried his face on his left shoulder._  
 _"I," tried to say Charles then the heat left his body._  
  
He woke up, almost jumping off the bed. He stood up and tried to breath desparetly. He was covered in sweat. He got off the bed and that gave him the glance to his cum stained sweatpants.  
He was more embarrassed than he could ever imagine. He checked the clock on his night stand. 05.05 AM.   
He dragged himself into shower and wanted to never live to see Erik's face again.  
Sure, he knew it was perfectly normal to fantasize people in his age but why him? Why the jerk who was making his life difficult everyday? Eventually he decided to forget this ever happened and he left the shower thinking about his last genetic paper he should control before he leaves.

Like he could've.

On his way to school, he finally admitted himself that Erik was indeed attractive, it wasn't about his personality, it was hormones speaking. It's not like Charles fell for him or anything.

Yeah, he thought, this is what it is. His inner fight soon came to an end with the blonde young woman's yelling.

"Charles! Geez, your head is in the clouds, again, what are you thinking, the beauty of moleculer biology?"  She walked fast and finally caught him. Her green eyes were shinning with her big smile.

Charles smiled back gently. "Something like that."

"Exciting as always, why didn't you wait for me?" She complained.

"You were sleeping." He shrugged. "You don't have a class in the morning today, why are you awake?"

His step sister looked at him with an over the moon smile. "I dont but Hank does."

"Hank?" He frowned for a sec. "Oh, Hank Chemistry 102?"

"Dont you listen to me at all?"

"I do, i do, it's just-"

"Yeah, i know." Said Raven. "You have your genetic papers and that group assigment are coming up and Moira stood you up."

"She didn't stand me up, Raven, she wanted to pair up with Sean."

"Potato, potato." She waved her hand. "Find yourself a handsome partner, see you at lunch." She put a  kiss on his right cheek and started to walk to the opposite direction.

Gladly Charles spent his next two hours  with Quantitavite Biology and Bioinformatics, and didn’t have to think about that awkward dream. The matter of fact he forgot it, after the lunch he had with Raven and her gothic friend Angel, he returned to his Effective Communication Skills in Genetics class, not remembering Erik was taking the same class, too.

Sebastian Shaw  entered the amphi and they just couldnt help their grumble. Professor Shaw was a “hard ass” teacher according to Azazel, the guy who was sitting in front of Charles. Or you could say next to Erik.

Charles hardly swalloved. He thought he got over that stupid dream, but no, Shaw’s class was already a living hell for most of the people, but it was the first time for Charles to feel this way. His mind was so distracted with whens, whys and hows.

 

Erik Lehnsherr did not like Shaw, or his way of teaching, or any person around him.

Or pretty much something like that.

Maybe except a few.

He looked over his shoulder to see him, his dreamy blue eyes were locked on the professor. Somehow he got a feeling that if he stood up to teach, he’d do a better job than Shaw who is pretty much busy braging about himself. Something about him was really interesting and to him it was extremly uncomfortable to feel this way.

He turned his head again to the professor. Azazel elbowed him and whispered, “I’m gonna ask Emma Frost to become my partner.”

Erik wanted to laugh out loud but he barely kept it in. “Will you this time?”

“I’m just making sure you’re okay with this.”

“Sure, ofcourse you do.”

Emma Frost was a charming young woman and even he couldn’t deny that. But Azazel was trying to talk to her for over a year and since he knew his friend this well, he didn’t even bothered himself to look for a new partner for the assignment.

But some how in that ten minutes break of Shaw’s lecture, Azazel had the guts to ask Emma.

Erik was really surprised for the first time in a long period that he actually got a yes. He moved on his seat uncomfortably, he was happy for his friend, why wouldn’t he be? But how else he was going to find another partner, he couldn’t stand any of these idiots.

A blond young man called his name. “Hey, Erik, do you wanna be my partner, man?”

Erik simply shook his head and said. “No.”

He puzzled and sat back his seat silencely, he seemed offended, although Erik didn’t really care. Who else he was going to ask?

For the next hour this question crippled in his head. After Shaw left the amphi he gathered his notes. He was heading to exit when he saw Charles picking his stuff and suddenly he aproached to him and asked. “Do you have a partner for the assignment?”

He startled when he heard the tall man’s voice. His face went all porcelen white, Erik already regretted asking him that question.

He was about to leave but Charles answered him with a quiet “No.”. He added quickly. “Do you wanna be partners?”

He nodded his head. “Do you have a class on thursday afternoon?”

Charles murmered something while he was checking his calendar on his phone. “No actually, I don't.”

Erik felt relieved and half smiled at him.

“I’ll see you around, then.”

 

 


End file.
